Wind and Shadow
by Kraven Ergeist
Summary: Just my atempt at a Shikamaru x Temari romance fic. They're so cute together! Warning  Manga spoilers!  CH 3 IS UP!
1. Prologue

**Naruto Fan Fiction**

**Wind and Shadow**

By Kraven Ergeist

Things could have been better as far as Shikamaru could see. Then again, things could be a lot worse.

His whole team, his first team to command, had survived, but barely. Although he hated to admit it, it would have been a failure had it not been for the help of the Sand Nins, as well as for Lee.

Even so, he had failed in his actual assignment. On the whole, however, he was alive, and so were his friends. That was enough.

Shikamaru cracked his neck as he walked down the street.

He had heard that Naruto would be leaving for training with one of the Sanins. Jiraiya, if he remembered correctly. The Sand Nins, in addition, were scheduled to leave that day. He didn't really want to see them off; didn't feel like swallowing his pride a second time in front of them.

In front of her.

Shikamaru sighed, and stopped walking.

"I would have thought you'd be preparing to leave," he said, not facing the one who was watching him from above.

The one whom he addressed just smiled, wryly, and leapt down to where he was standing on the street.

"It's already been taken care of," Temari shrugged. "We'll be leaving shortly."

Shikamaru sighed again, and resumed walking.

"You come to laugh at me some more?" he queried, his eyes lazily studying the ground before him.

"I _came here_ to say farewell," Temari said. "And to offer condolences for the…misfortune…that has become of you and your village."

Shikamaru groaned. "Sympathy? From you? Now I _know_ I've hit rock bottom."

Temari wrinkled her nose. "You could be a little more gracious about it."

Shikamaru sighed. "Yeah, I could be. You could also stop rubbing your superiority in my face just a little, but it doesn't mean you're going to."

Temari shook her head. "I'm not trying to sound superior. You're the one who's reached the Chunnin level, after all."

Shikamaru threw the girl a menacing look. "Then what else are you here for?"

Temari looked away. "Well, I…"

Shikamaru glared; he wasn't called a genius for nothing. He could tell what was going on.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Shikamaru. "Women, I swear."

Temari glared back. "You know, you could afford to be a bit less chauvinistic."

Shikamaru shook his head. "And you could stop pointing out every detail about me that you find to be sub-par. To be honest, I don't wanna hear it."

Temari scowled back him. "You _might_ appreciate the fact that I'm still even talking to you after that remark."

Shikamaru sighed. "I was wondering about that. You must really be crazy for me."

Temari glared. "I…am not!"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Either you are or you're not. Just like a woman to bat around their beliefs like that."

Temari stopped walking. "Would you stop being such a sexist and listen to me?"

Shikamaru stopped and turned. "I've been listening this whole time, haven't I? If you've got something to say, then say it."

Temari stopped. She wanted to tell him off. He deserved it! He was stubborn, lazy, chauvinistic, and completely ill mannered.

And yet…

"Look…I…" Temari stumbled over her words. "I'll miss you, ok? It was nice to get to fight together, and it was nice…to still be on the level with each other after it was over. There, I said it! Happy now?"

The two of them stood still for a while, the wind blowing around them. Though Shikamaru never took his eyes off her, Temari refused to look his way.

And a good thing she wasn't, Shikamaru observed, off hand. If she had been looking, she might have had time to prepare for what came next.

Temari sensed his approach and reacted too slowly. Before she could lift a finger, he hand his hand on her chin, and was pulling her face to his, and placing a kiss on her lips.

Had Temari been able to think clearly, she would have thrown him off of her. Would have smacked him, would have throttled him, would have, would have, would have…

But didn't.

Instead, she let herself be absorbed by him. Shikamaru, for all his laziness, his bluntness, and lack of manners, had still found his way into her heart, and infected her with this subtle feeling.

Maybe it was a crush, maybe it was affection, maybe it was…something more. All she knew was that she wanted him to keep kissing her, wanted, suddenly, so desperately, to stay in Konoha just a little bit longer.

Shikamaru, for his part, was torn between his mind yelling at him for making such a stupid and rash move, and his emotional side rediscovering what it meant to feel attachment. His decision to kiss Temari had been purely spur of the moment, and now reality was suddenly catching back up with him.

Shikamaru parted with her, half prepared to receive a painful slap on the face, and made his best attempt to smile.

To his relief, and later, he realized, to his happiness, she had a mystified look on her face, one that spoke of both confusion and longing.

Shikamaru licked his lips, taking in the last bit of savor from his contact with her, before turning around. He had decided, after careful consideration, to rescind his motion to refrain from seeing off the Sand Nins.

"I'll see you at the gates," he said.

Shikamaru gave a backwards wave of his hand and walked away.

Temari, for her part, was still spellbound. What exactly had just transpired? Had Shikamaru, the ninja who had made a fool out of her in the Chunnin Exam, who backed her into a corner, only to give up, and then receive the rank of Chunnin anyway, just kissed her? It had been an occurrence so unexpected that she had never thought it possible to take place.

Or had she simply not wanted to? Could it have been that she didn't allow herself to think about it in order to protect herself, least mere thoughts turn into lustful fantasies?

Obviously, since now she found herself wanting so greatly to kiss him again.

_Hold on,_ she told herself. _Get a grip. You can't have him think you're wrapped around his finger already. Stay cool. That's right. Stay cool._

"Shikamaru," she sighed, with her trademark smirk. "You'll get yours one of these days."

xxxxx

At the gates, Shikamaru bid the sand Nin's before him farewell. Standing beside her two brothers, Temari would not, could not do anything hinting anything between her and Shikamaru.

"See ya," Shikamaru said, plainly, somehow making himself out to be both lazy and respectful. "Be careful going home."

Kankuro, the eldest, and thus, the one in charge, gave a respectful bow. "Yeah."

Gaara just stood silently.

Temari sighed. As far her brothers were concerned, he was there simply out of respect and gratitude for their team and for their contribution. And he was. Shikamaru knew this, as did Temari.

But there was no mistaking the look he threw her way as he said the second part of his farewell.

_Just suck it in_, Temari told herself. _You can't appear weak in front of your brothers. Just let him go._

The three of them turned to leave, and Temari bit her lip. She could feel Shikamaru's penetrating gaze on the back of her head.

_Perhaps…_ she thought to herself. _Perhaps just a quick goodbye?_

"If anything happens again," she said, turning to face him. "We'll help out. Is that ok, crybaby?

Shikamaru twitched. Always getting the upper hand, this girl…

"You talk too much," Shikamaru grunted. "Because of that, women are…"

When it became evident that he wasn't going to finish the thought, Temari just gave a friendly wave. "See ya."

Shikamaru watched her silhouette disappear into the forest, along with her other teammates. When he was sure they were out of both sight and earshot, he gave a sigh, cricking his head backwards, looking at the sky.

"Because of that," he repeated, "Women like you are…the only thing men like me can depend on."

He returned his gaze to where Temari would be.

"Don't…don't let me fall into the same hole that Sasuke and your brother did. Don't let me live a life…without someone there, letting me know that it's alright."

Shikamaru stood still for a moment longer, as if waiting for her return. But inevitably, he turned, and returned to the city grounds.

Unbeknownst to him, the blonde haired girl who was the object of his affections was hidden well within earshot of the boy.

"Shikamaru…" she muttered, voicelessly.

She stood up, stricken with unfamiliar emotions, and turned to go.

xxxxx

A/N: Ok, originally, I'd intended for this to be a one-shot fic, but now I'm thinking about continuing it through. I think I'll wait, though, until the manga proceeds a bit further, since, as you might have been able to see, I'm staying relatively within the lines of the story.

Read and review.

I'm out.


	2. Chapter One

**Naruto Fan Fiction**

**Wind and Shadow**

By Kraven Ergeist

Chapter One: Shikamaru's Training

Shikamaru held his sensei in perhaps the longest Kage-Mane he had every cast. Asuma-sensei had decided to take the three year opportunity between his return and the plan to resume Sasuke's recovery to give his students, Shikamaru especially now that he was a Chunnin, some good hard stamina training.

After several gasping breaths, Shikamaru released his hold and dropped to one knee, panting.

"Two hours, thirty-six minutes," Asuma observed, glancing at his stopwatch. "A new personal record. Still doesn't hold a flame to your father's time though."

Shikamaru grunted, and sat back. "This is so tiresome. Do you have to rub that fact in my face, Asuma?"

Asuma gave a thumbs up. "I figure something's gotta get under your skin enough to motivate you to train."

Shikamaru turned away. "Fat chance."

Asuma sighed, bemoaning for perhaps the thousandth time what a waste such potential was in a person so unwilling to exercise it.

"You know, Shikamaru," Asuma said, crouching next to him. "Stamina training like this only gets you so far. If you're gonna be a Chunnin, you need to put a bit more effort into your training."

Shikamaru just huffed.

"You also," Asuma said with a smile, "Should consider beefing up your knowledge of technique's. You rely too much on your Shadow Bind technique. The Nara family has dozens of shadow related techniques. Perhaps you should learn one or two."

Shikamaru grunted. "My Shadow-Bind technique is sufficient enough. I chose it out of all the technique's in my bloodline limit specifically because it had the most uses, and used up very little chakra."

Asuma held up a finger. "Yet, even you must see that there will be some situations where simply detaining your enemy will not be enough, even if there are other ninjas on your team. Furthermore, as efficient as your shadow bind may be, there will be some situations where it will still use up too much chakra for you to do anything more useful."

Shikamaru huffed, turned his back. "Lecture me about this later. I'm tired."

Asuma could tell he was getting under his skin, and wasn't about to let up. Maybe, just maybe, he'd convince Shikamaru to put some effort into something.

"They almost died, you know," Asuma said, bitterly. "Your teammates. Even with your brilliant tactical mind, all you could do was divvy up one teammate per opponent. And got your butts kicked in the process."

"Oh, stuff it," Shikamaru said, just as bitterly.

"And to top it off, you had to be saved. By a girl, nonetheless – no offense, Ino."

"None taken," Ino said, casually, and got back to her training.

Shikamaru ground his teeth together. "Would you just shut up about that? I'm fed up enough as it is. Why do you have to grind my nerves like this?"

Asuma drew in his breath. Shikamaru was one tough cookie to crack. "Would you just learn another technique? It doesn't even have to be a bloodline limit. Hell, even that kid Naruto can use the Shadow Copy technique – and that's one of the Nara clan's own techniques."

Shikamaru grunted. "Alright, alright! But not today! I'm wiped."

Asuma returned to his feet, happy for this small victory. "Thanks, Shikamaru."

xxxxx

Shikamaru picked casually at his dinner as Chouji made a spectacle of himself chowing down on barbecue.

Shikamaru wasn't very hungry. His mind was elsewhere, focused on the mental image of a particular blonde haired girl from the Sand Village.

Shikamaru had never picture himself becoming romantically inclined until he was at least over 16, but the way things looked, he would be nearing that age by the time he got to see her again.

"Hey, Shikamaru?" Chouji muttered, through mouthfuls of food. "You gonna eat that?"

Shikamaru casually slid his plate across the table to his friend, before resuming his wanderlust state of mind.

"Hey, Shikamaru?" Chouji said again, after putting away most of Shikamaru's dinner. "You're being more distant than usual. Something up?"

Shikamaru thought about telling Chouji about Temari. Ok, so trading dating advice with the fattest – excuse me – biggest boned boy in Konoha might not have reflected the genius that Shikamaru truly was, but at present, there was little if nothing in the way of alternative options.

"Chouji…" Shikamaru confided. "Have you ever met a girl who you just…couldn't get your mind off of?"

Chouji's mouth hung open – a sight that ensured the loss of Shikamaru's already negligible appetite for the evening – as he stared. "Shikamaru? Don't tell me you've got the hots for Ino!"

Shikamaru grimaced. "That flirt? I don't see anything particularly attractive about her. Besides, she's into Sasuke. Every girl in the village is."

Chouji swallowed what was in his mouth, to Shikamaru's unspoken relief, and looked puzzled. "Then who?"

Shikamaru opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again. "I…don't really want it getting out, at least, not yet. But I'll make you a deal. If the two of us ever happen to meet her at the same time, I'll tell you about it."

Chouji nodded. "Ok."

Shikamaru sighed. "You still haven't answered my question. Have _you_ ever met a girl like that?"

Chouji shook his head. "It must be heritage or something, cause skinny girls, like Ino and Sakura, don't really appeal to me."

Shikamaru nodded. "Ah, of course."

Chouji shrugged. "The only girl – woman, really - who ever caught my interest was the fifth Hokage. And that's only cause she looks pretty."

Shikamaru grimaced. "Um…you do realize that she's fifty years old, right?"

Chouji shrugged. "Like I said, only cause she looks pretty. I may not be the sharpest kunai in the bag, but I'm not stupid enough to go for a girl just based on looks."

Shikamaru blinked. He'd heard the sentiment before, expressed in several different ways, but he'd never really applied it to his situation. True, the first thing about Temari that had caught his eyes were looks – she was undeniably attractive. But Shikamaru had seen his share of pretty girls in his young lifetime – the Hokage included, and despite his previous caution, he could not deny her outward beauty – and had remained unfazed.

So what was it about Temari that made her so desirable? When he applied his logical mind to it, it made no sense. Everyone says that the real sign of a persons inner beauty was their personality, and in the amount of time he'd known her, he'd found that she was snobbish, gauding, and completely out of control, a woman of her own means.

Not to say that Shikamaru had the greatest personality in Konoha – he didn't, and he was first to admit it. So why had Temari approached him? Surely, she thought of him as the lazy, chauvinistic bum he was, but-

Then it occurred to him.

That was it.

_She_ had approached _him_.

Never, in Shikamaru's experience, had a girl ever _liked_ him. Shikamaru was always grouped along with Naruto and Chouji as the juvenile delinquents, never to be approached by any of the female folk of their classroom environment.

This had not stopped Naruto in his pursuit of Sakura, and it hadn't seemed to affect Chouji, who was into the, ah, "meatier" variety of women.

But Shikamaru had remained indifferent, as he had in response to all things. Sure, he'd planned on marrying later on in life, but he'd never truly had hopes for a romantic endeavor so early on in life.

Until now.

"Thanks, Chouji," Shikamaru said, as wholeheartedly as he could. "That was really helpful."

The fat – I'm sorry – Big Boned boy, his face half submerged in his umpteenth plate of barbecue, just stared at him in confusion.

xxxxx

Gaara of the sand, stood before a large crowd of people, standing perfectly still. At his back were acres upon acres of desert sand, the sand that made up his homeland.

He held up two fingers before his face, concentrating on his newest technique.

"Desert…" he muttered, feeling his chakra sink into the sands around him. He swung his arm in an arc to his side. "…Tempest!"

A line seemed to form running horizontal to Gaara. A line that extended beyond sight. The earth behind this line erupted into the air. Every cubic inch of sand shot into the sky, seeming to form a wall of sand that extended beyond the clouds.

With a simple motion, he turned his outstretched hand towards his opponents. Instantly, every grain of sand hurled itself at them. Billions upon billions of tiny granular missiles traveling at super sonic speeds tore away at the people standing before him.

His hapless prey shattered and splintered into shards of wood and ceramic.

"Impressive, Gaara," Kankuro commented, collecting what could be salvaged from his training dolls. "That's easily your most powerful technique yet. If you were to add more chakra to it…you could conceivable wipe out an entire village."

Gaara just harrumphed, as sand and dust still sprinkled the air, casting about in the winds. "It's one of my few offensive techniques. But unlike the Desert Coffin, that can only target individuals, or the Desert Tsunami that requires a large amount of chakra to use, this one actually requires much less. To make a wall of sand as dense as it needs to be to make it effective requires significantly more chakra than the amount need to hurl individual grains at high speeds, even in the amounts that I just used. Even my Quicksand technique requires more chakra than this.

Kankuro looked around at the sand that still remained in the air. "It's looks as though Sunaha will have another sandstorm to contend with because of it," Kankuro pointed out, belligerent.

(A/N: Sunaha – the hidden village of the sand. Though, it's never given a title other than just "The hidden village of the sand," "suna" is the Japanese word for sand, just as "kono" is the word for leaf, so it could conceivably be called this.)

Temari, who was off on her own, was hardly paying her brothers any attention. Her mind was off in the distance, wondering how a certain someone was faring.

_Three years,_ she muttered. _Three years until we have to go back. That's an awful lot of time. Will he still even remember me? Will I even be able to face him again? Has he…could he have found someone else in that time?_

Despite herself, Temari found herself being thankful for Shikamaru's chauvinistic attitude; with any luck, it would keep any possible female suitors at bay.

"Hey, Temari," Kankuro called over to her. "You done training already? I haven't seen you cast a single wind technique."

Temari snapped out of her reverie and shrugged. "I'm…I guess I'm…not feeling too well today. I think I'll head back to the village."

Kankuro stared bewildered, as his sister turned and left.

"Hey, Kankuro," Gaara snapped. "Get me some more training puppets."

Kankuro spared one last second to watch his sister walk away, before muttering a diffident "sure," and went to get his training dolls.

As she walked away, Temari chided herself. _What is the matter with me? I'm supposed to be Sunaha's most promising Kunoichi, and here I am, daydreaming about some…boy!_

(A/N: Kunoichi is the name for "Female Ninja")

Temari wandered home, trying to find something to take her mind off matters at hand.

_I mean, no guy I've ever met has ever had this kind of affect on me,_ Temari mused, as she focused on menial tasks around her family's house. _Then again, no guy has ever been so bold as to kiss me outright like he did._

She was busying herself sweeping the floor, when a voice came from behind her.

"If I didn't know better, I'd mistake you for someone's housewife, the way you're acting right now," her sensei remarked, bodingly.

Temari sneered. "I thought you were training with Gaara and Kankuro."

Baki-sensei sighed. "We've got three years to train. I can spare an hour or two. Especially when one of my students is wandering around like a lovesick puppy."

Temari sighed, turning her head. "Is it that obvious?"

Baki sighed, nodding. "It's that Nara kid from Konoha, isn't it?"

Temari nodded. "Your senses are as perceptive as always."

Baki smiled. "You may not believe this, but I was young too. I know what it means to be enshrouded by romantic desires. But you must not forget: you are a ninja of Sunaha. Both your brothers are counting on you, for you are the eldest, and you are the glue that binds your family together. Our debt to Konoha has not yet been fulfilled, and therefore, Sunaha will answer when the Hokage calls for us. You will see him again. That is for later; now is for training."

Temari nodded, tossing down her broom. "Alright. Training. Got it." She turned tail and headed outside, but not before turning to face her master.

"And Baki? Thanks."

Her sensei only smiled as they made their way to outside.

xxxxx

Nara-sama received a startling surprise when his son came before him with his teacher, Asuma-sensei.

(A/N: Does anyone know the _name_ of Shikamaru's father? I can't just keep calling him "Nara-Sama.")

"Shikamaru?" he voiced, looking up from his work. "What is it?"

Shikamaru was silent at first, before Asuma gave him a sharp nudge. Sighing, he dropped to a bow. "Honored father…please, teach me more of the Nara Bloodline Techniques."

Nara-Sama looked baffled. He threw a questioning glance at Asuma, who just smiled. "You heard correctly, Nara-Sama. Your son wishes to learn more of his family's techniques. I certainly can't teach him; I don't know them. Only you, sir, know all of them."

Nara-Sama smiled, understanding. He got to his feet and put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I thought you'd never ask," he said, appreciatively.

The sad part was, he wasn't joking.

xxxxx

"Our family's Bloodline limit specializes in the use of shadows, as you're well aware," Nara-sama said to his son. They were both in the courtyard outside his family's house, which they used as a training field. "I understand that you've all but master the Shadow Bind Technique. However, if I have heard correctly, this is the only shadow based technique you've bothered to learn."

Nara-sama cracked his neck, and stretched his arm. "If you're serious about learning the Bloodline Limit, then we should start with the basics. The Shadow Transformation technique."

Shikamaru nodded, resigning himself. The Kage-Henge no Jutsu was a move that everyone in the Nara family learned, but he'd seen no purpose of it, since he could cast regular Henge no Jutsu just fine.

"The advantage of the Shadow Transformation technique above the regular Transformation technique is that as long as you're standing in a shadow, it requires no chakra to maintain. Sure, as soon as you step into the sun, it taxes you just like a regular Transformation would, but to be able to conserve chakra is the true point of this technique."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Fine. Hurry up and show me the hand sign before this sudden surge of motivation wears off."

Nara-Sama held up two fingers, and wrapped his other hand around them, making a fist.

"Kage-Henge no Jutsu!" he spurted out, and he instantly transformed into a replication of Shikamaru.

"Great," Shikamaru. "That'll impress Temari."

Nara-Sama transformed back. "I'm sorry?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Never mind. Kage-Henge no Jutsu!"

Instantly, he transformed into a replication of his father. Although the transformation was no different than the normal Henge, he had to agree that he felt no chakra being drained besides the initial act of transforming.

"Fine, you want a useful technique?" Nara-sama said, mockingly. "How about the Shadow Copy technique? The one your friend seems to have mastered before you."

Shikamaru sighed. "This is pointless. I don't use transformation or copy techniques at all, even though I'm capable of them normally."

Shikamaru had seen Naruto make the hand seal enough times to make it himself.

"Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu."

Shikamaru made a perfect shadow copy standing next to him.

"You mean…you could do it all along?" Nara-sama gasped.

"Sure, I guess. This is the first time I've tried it, but it's easy enough."

The shadow copy disappeared.

"What I want is a shadow technique that can be used offensively," Shikamaru complained. "I can lock people in my Shadow Bind, but then I can't do anything that I don't end up doing to myself. Even if I perform a basic technique, my opponent will perform the same technique, and we end up attacking each other. If I perform a Bloodline Limit technique, however, my opponent won't be able to cast it even after he's performed the hand symbols."

Nara-sama nodded. "A wise aspiration. Unless your opponent is another Nara clan, you can afford to attack using a Bloodline Limit technique, because even if when you opponent moves the way you do, performing the hand symbols will do nothing because the technique will only work for someone of our clan."

Shikamaru nodded. "That's the idea."

Nara-sama smiled. "In that case, I'll teach you the Shadow Blade technique."

Before Shikamaru could even so much as blink, Nara-sama had performed the hand seal. "Kage-Tsurugi no Jutsu!"

Before he knew it, his father's shadow had risen from the ground, becoming an ebony blade that lanced towards him.

Shikamaru cursed and leapt aside into a role, and quickly mimicked the hand sign: his thumb and first two fingers pressed together at the tips, and his last two fingers pressed together at the knuckles.

"Kage-Tsurugi no Jutsu!"

Nara-sama watched as the blade approached him with a satisfied smile, before blocking it with his own Shadow Blade.

"Very impressive, Shikamaru," he said.

Shikamaru let go of his blade and stood up and bowed. "Thanks for the lessons, pop. See ya 'round."

Nara-sama blinked. "Wh-where are you going? The lesson's only begun!"

"I've learned all I feel like learning for now," Shikamaru said with a huff, already his back turned to go. "Now I'm gonna practice some more. I'll be back tomorrow to continue."

Nara-sama sighed. "Well, at least you're not going off to take a nap. Why the sudden burst of motivation?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "No reason."

"Oh really?" Nara-sama teased. "Cause I thought for sure you said something about impressing someone."

Shikamaru's ears burned. "Th-that's not it!"

Nara-sama crossed his arms, completely ignoring his son. "Temari, was it? Wasn't she one of the sand Nins who helped us in the Uchiha Sasuke debacle? The girl who rescued you? I see…they're supposed to return in three years. So, you plan on getting better by the time she arrives?"

"By the time she arrives," Shikamaru said with a sneer, turning his head to face his father. "I intend to be a Jounin."

xxxxx

In fact, both Asuma-sensei and his father had to recommend Shikamaru for the Jounin exam 6 months earlier than had originally been planned.

By this time, Shikamaru had mastered all the Chunnin level Bloodline techniques, and even possessed a few Jounin level techniques. Even his Kage-Bunshin was on par with Naruto, and his Kage-Mane had surpassed four hours of usage.

Unlike the Chunnin exam, Jounin exams were individually scheduled and administered by the Hokage himself (Or in this case, _herself_).

"Big day, today," his father said, rousing him from bed. "You ready to take the exam?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "No."

Nara-sama knew he was joking. "Well, that's too bad. You've been preparing for this for the past two and a half years. Now's no time to back down."

Shikamaru groaned and rose to dress himself.

Asuma-sensei met him on the way to the Hokage's temple. Both of the adults made a rather big deal out of the incident, but Shikamaru kept saying that it was no big deal.

Neither of the two were allowed to accompany Shikamaru past the testing room, so they bid farewell to him there.

"Do your best, Shikamaru!" his sensei smiled.

"Make me proud, son," Nara-sama smiled as well.

Shikamaru groaned. "Jeez, guys, there's nothing to get excited about."

He entered into the testing area, where the Hokage and four examiners stood.

"Welcome, Nara Shikamaru," the Hokage misled, sweetly. "I must say, we've all been anticipating this day for a while. You're possibly Konoha's brightest tactician, and it will be an honor to add your skill to the ranks of those who fight for Konoha."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Whatever. What's first?"

The Hokage slid a tablet of paper towards him. "First is a written evaluation."

Shikamaru held up his hand. "Forget it. There's no way I'm doing that."

The Hokage sighed. Both Asuma and Nara-sama had spoken to her about this boy, and she had been prepared for his incorrigible laziness. "…which _I_ will fill out. I'll read off the questions, you just answer them to me."

Shikamaru blinked. They were actually giving him leeway?

"Fine. Whatever."

Less than half an hour later, Godaime Hokage was staring at the completed evaluation packet. She and several of Konoha's top ninja's had put it together; not a single Jounin today had gotten by without missing at least one.

Shikamaru had answered every question perfectly. With ease.

"Are we finished?" Shikamaru demanded. "What's next?"

The Hokage set down the packet and recovered her wits. "Next is the physical evaluation. You will be matched against the four examiners you see behind me."

Shikamaru's eye twitched.

Moments later, the Hokage, as well as Asuma and his father, who were permitted to observe, were watching as Shikamaru was fending off his attacker's with his newly acquired Kage-Tate (Shadow Shield) no Jutsu, before finally locking all four of them with his Kage-Mane, and launching a four way attack with his Kage-Tsurugi no Jutsu, halting it in front of each of their faces.

"Well done, Shikamaru," The Hokage said, sounding pleased. "Your skills are fantastic. You're definitely Jounin material."

Shikamaru smiled. That was all he needed to hear.

"Good. Then I'm finished."

The Hokage blinked. "Ok…so, come back up to the testing room, so I can make the pronouncement official."

Shikamaru shook his head. "No, I said I'm finished. I'm not taking the title of Jounin."

Both Nara-sama and Asuma's eyes bugged out. "What?"

The Hokage blinked, equally baffled. "But…but you've already passed the test!"

Shikamaru smiled. "Exactly. It's good enough to know that I have what it takes to be a Jounin without actually being one. Being a Jounin just means more missions, more responsibilities, more of everything I don't want."

"Shikamaru, we've been training for this day for the past two and a half years!" Nara-sama yelled.

"Again, exactly. When have I ever stuck to anything so forcefully? Never! I knew that if I aimed at being a Jounin, I'd lose the desire at the end. But look where it's gotten me: I'm the most powerful Chunin in the village."

The Hokage nodded. "I see," she said to herself. "He knew that he'd lose will power eventually, so he aimed unreasonably high in order to trick his mind. That way, even undershooting would get him to his desired goal. Shikamaru, you just might surpass _me_ one day."

Nara-sama turned to the Hokage. "My lord Hokage! Please, talk some sense into this lad!"

The Hokage shrugged. "I don't have authority over his decisions. If he doesn't want to be a Jounin, he doesn't have to be. You're his father, you talk to him."

Nara-sama turned to give his son a piece of his mind, but he was already receiving one from Asuma-sensei.

Shikamaru groaned as he took the punishment as he took pretty much everything else. He ignored it.

That was, until he heard the Hokage speak.

"Well, I may not be able to elevate you to the rank of Jounin…but in light of your skills as a Chunnin, I, the Fifth Hokage, appoint you, Nara Shikamaru, as the official examiner of this year's Chunnin Exam."

Shikamaru gapped. "W-what! You can't do that!"

Hokage shook a finger. "Oh, yes I can. Rank is one thing. Position is another. I can appoint whoever I want to whatever position I choose. If you want, I could appoint you to a lower position. How about as the elementary school teacher at the Ninja Academy?"

Shikamaru's head hung. He knew he had lost.

"Examiner it is," he sighed, prodding off.

xxxxx

"Aw, man," Shikamaru groaned, walking home. "I knew I shouldn't have taken the test. I knew that I was powerful enough. I just didn't know if it was enough by the Hokage's standards, so I had to actually let her see what I was capable of. So, now I've gotten stronger, and all I have to show for it is being some stupid examiner! What a bum rap!"

"Well," a voice said. "If it isn't Konoha's laziest ninja."

Shikamaru froze, blinking. No, it couldn't be.

He turned around and saw what his ears had refused to believe.

"Temari…"

xxxxx

A/N: Well, here's my first chapter. I had intended for Shikamaru to shoot for the rank of Jounin as though it were a lofty achievement. But when I read that Neji, Temari, and Kankuro had become Jounin's within this stretch of time, that kind of left me feeling down.

That, and Temari's new outfit (The girl's supposed to be voluptuous, not dressed like a nun!)

So, even though they _say_ they're not going out, who's to say they're not doing it in secret, right? Seems like something they'd both want to keep under wraps. So, onward and upward, I say!

I'm out.


	3. Chapter Two

**Naruto Fan Fiction**

**Wind and Shadow**

By Kraven Ergeist

Chapter Two: Catching Up

The respective users of wind and shadow stood facing each other, neither venturing a word.

Shikamaru's mind was instantly fraught with emotions, but he calmly distanced himself from them, keeping himself in check. Though many might see it as otherwise, Shikamaru was probably the pinnacle of self-discipline next to Rock Lee.

Temari, for her part, didn't for an instant abandon her high and mighty posture, and stood with a half smirk on her face, but not one of arrogance, but more of…almost camaraderie, like the way the face of an old friend should be expressed.

Shikamaru, though used to long waits, broke the stillness with a nod and a smile. _At least she had the good sense to tone down her outfit this time,_ He thought, with a smile. "It's been a while."

Temari nodded, doing her best to keep her face clear of any unwanted expression. "Yes," she said. "It has."

xxxxx

They eventually situated themselves outside a small café that portrayed an exquisite view of the Japanese countryside.

The two of them sipped their drinks; Shikamaru wasn't usually one for attending such places, though the drinks were good. But he wanted a reasonable excuse for sitting together with Temari.

As if he needed one.

"I've…thought about you a lot…these past years," Shikamaru muttered.

Temari, despite her resolute attempts at being expressionless, could not suppress a pleased smile from appearing on her face. "You…you have?"

Shikamaru leaned back in his chair. "Not that your ego needs any more boosting, but…well, you've made a pretty lasting impression on me…and this village."

Temari nodded. "Well, that's what I'm best at." She faced him. "How have you been?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Playing tug-o-war between relaxing and training. Training's been getting the upper hand, but relaxation just won a big victory."

Temari giggled. "Yeah, that about sums it up for me too." She felt like mentioning her jounin status, but she didn't want to get into any competitions with him just yet.

Shikamaru, duly noting that he had yet to be shot down, smiled at her. "How about you? Anything new?"

Temari shrugged. "Well, I'd be lying if I said there wasn't. Gaara, my brother…was made into the Kazekage of Sunaha."

Shikamaru just about fell out of his seat. "Your _younger_ brother? Jeez, he's gotta be the youngest ruler of any village yet."

Temari smiled. "Well, all it's done for me is put more pressure on me. But, it's been paying off. I've reached the level of Jounin already."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Really? I just turned down that very title a few minutes ago. I don't really care for such ambitious prospects."

Temari eyed him, wryly. No ninja she'd ever known had ever turned down that title.

"Then what _are_ your prospects?"

Shikamaru looked away. "Grow up, get married…have kids…retire…lead an ordinary care-free life." He returned his gaze to her. "I gotta say…the ninja lifestyle doesn't suit me at all. I only signed up cause of the decent pay. But really…being a ninja is a full time job. It's not like you can say 'Sorry, don't feel like it' whenever a mission comes up. If you could, you'd be a mercenary."

Temari stared hard at him. It had occurred to her that what he was telling her was probably as close to his inner-most feelings as she could get at the moment.

"So how about you?" Shikamaru said, shaking his head of his thoughts. "Any plans for the long term?"

Temari shook her head. "Any plans I might have had got completely disrupted when my brother became Kazekage. Half a year ago, I just might have outlined a life-plan pretty similar to yours."

An unexpected twinge of pain hit Shikamaru deep in his chest. "But now?"

Temari shrugged. "Now…that might be asking too much. I'm…obliged to help my brother and serve my village, now more than ever."

Shikamaru looked away. "If you're so locked down, than…what are you doing in Konoha? The mission for Sasuke's not for another couple of months."

Temari smirked. "I'm here because of the upcoming Chunnin exam. As one of Gaara's aids, I'm responsible for carrying the plans and itineraries between our two villages."

Shikamaru nodded. "I see. I hope I'm not…impeding on that at all?"

Temari shook her head. "Nope. It's already taken care of. Now I'm just killing time before I head back tomorrow."

Shikamaru spoke before he could stop himself. "You will…be coming back again…won't you?"

Temari drew in her breath in rigid realization. "Oh…yes, of course. And I intend on being present at the Chunnin exam as well."

Shikamaru nodded. "Well, since you'll be staying the night, why don't you spend it my place rather than at a hotel? It'd be cheaper."

Temari blinked, surprised by his forwardness. "Oh, I don't want to impose upon your household."

Shikamaru shook his head. "You don't have to be so modest. If you known someone living in a village that you're staying in, they ought to offer accommodations. Don't worry; no funny business, if that's what you're worried about."

Temari sneered, blushing. "I…wouldn't have even considered it."

Shikamaru sipped the last of his drink. "Good, cause with _my_ dad watching over my shoulder, it's doubtful that I'll get any peace and quiet tonight."

It occurred to Temari that offering to accommodate her like this was not exactly appropriate as a younger member of his household to do, and that his father might very well be displeased with him, and would probably give Shikamaru a very hard time about it.

She had seen how strict he was on his son after their last mission together, and though she hadn't known Shikamaru for a very long time, she could tell that doing what he was doing was not in his character. He was detaching himself from his normal self, something Shikamaru did not enjoy doing, for her sake.

It was a decision she thought it best to respect and appreciate.

"Thank you," Temari ceded. "I'd appreciate that greatly."

xxxxx

With what few hours of daylight left, Temari followed Shikamaru around wherever he felt like going. Shikamaru, about as self conscious as he could ever remember himself being, tried to make the best impression he could by visiting what respected places he could.

"Do you spend every afternoon watching clouds?" Temari asked.

It was near sunset, and Shikamaru was lying back on his favorite cloud-watching hill.

"What do you think that cloud looks like?" he said as an answer, pointing towards the cloud in question.

"A bunch of suspended water and ice particles. Why?" Temari snickered.

Shikamaru sneered. "I suppose I deserved that."

Temari sighed. "You make it so easy, is all."

Shikamaru cast a glance her way. "You've been following me around for the entire day."

Temari shrugged. "I was waiting for you to head home so I could give proper thanks to your household for their accommodations."

Shikamaru frowned. "You can ask almost anyone in town, and they'd be able to direct you to most of the family households."

Temari sighed. "Well…I didn't feel like going to the trouble. Plus, I enjoyed hanging out with you."

Shikamaru blinked. "Really?"

Temari smiled. "In fact…I think I might even be falling for you…"

Shikamaru stared hard at her, before she pinched his cheek, hard.

"Psych!" she jeered, making a face.

Shikamaru frowned. "Trust a woman to toy with a man's emotions."

Temari crossed her arms. "Oh, don't hide behind _that_ again."

Shikamaru looked away. "You think _I'm_ the one hiding?"

Temari moved to make eye contact again. "And what exactly would _I_ have to hide from?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I don't know, you tell me."

Temari inhaled, deeply. "Forget it."

Shikamaru sighed and laid his head back.

A moment or two went by.

"What do you think _that_ cloud looks like?" Shikamaru ventured.

"Like a pig-headed bastard," Temari scoffed, getting to her feet.

"Hey, where're you going?"

"I'm going to get some peace and quiet," she muttered. "If what you said earlier is true, then I'll have no trouble finding your house later tonight."

Shikamaru sighed, realizing that he'd blown his chance.

xxxxx

When Asuma saw Shikamaru as he walked by, he could instantly read the boy's emotions.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" he waved from his seat at the outdoor bar. Gai, Kakashi and Kurenai were there too.

"Hey," Shikamaru said. "I don't…really want anything to drink, so…"

Asuma grabbed the boy by his shoulder. "Oh, you're not getting off that easily. Not with _that _look on your face."

Shikamaru resigned himself as Asuma brought him to a seat at the table, and all the teachers gave their less than sober greetings.

"So, tell us, Young Shadow warrior," Gai asked. "What ails you this night?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "It's nothing, alright?"

Kakashi smiled, which could only be noticed by his closing his one visible eye. "Obviously, this is not the case. Now, it will make things easier if you just say what on your mind here and now."

Shikamaru sighed. "Look, it's really not that big a deal."

Asuma, Gai, Kakashi and Kurenai looked at him, almost holding him prisoner with their eyes.

Shikamaru felt as if he were trapped in one of his own Kage-Mane's. "Well…it's just that…there's this girl, and-"

"Oh!" Asuma remarked. "A girl is it?"

"Beware, young Shikamaru!" Gai cautioned. "Women can be the undoing of any man!"

Kakashi sighed. "Trust me, kid, nobody understands women."

Kurenei's eyebrow twitched.

"What happened? Did she string you along and blow you off?" Asuma queried.

"Did she rip your heart from your chest?" Gai asked.

"Actually, I believe that it is within the Fifth Hokage's power to do precisely that," Kakashi remarked. "And to sew it back in when she's through."

Asuma patted Shikamaru on the back. "Whatever it is, just treat it like you treat everything else in life, Shikamaru: Like you don't care."

Shikamaru threw him a dirty look.

"I knew this girl once!" Gai proclaimed. "She was young and pretty and an excellent cook!"

Kakashi nodded. "Oh, you mean Miki Ohashi? Didn't she dump you for me?"

Gai threw his head back in sorrow. "Argh! Kakashi, I'll never forgive you for that!"

Asuma shook his head. "Look, Shikamaru, you'll meet all kinds of women in your life, and no matter what, there'll always be more. So don't sweat it if you mess this one up."

Gai looked teary eyed. "Women have always been my downfall."

Kakashi shrugged. "Eh, they always appease me."

Kurenai glared. "Um, hello? I'm kinda sitting right next to you."

"But…what if I want _this_ one to work out?" Shikamaru sighed.

Asuma shook his head. "Then you try your best. That's about all that anyone can do."

"They toy with the feelings of men like me, and then toss them down the drain!" Gai mourned.

"You just don't know how to play it right," Kakashi taunted.

Kurenai fumigated. "Would you two stop talking like I'm not here?"

Asuma stretched out. "I wouldn't worry about it, Shikamaru. I'm sure it'll all work out in the end."

Shikamaru looked away. "This from a guy who hasn't had a date in months?"

"Women torture you, eat you up, spit you out, and feed you to the squirrels!" Gai exclaimed.

"Doesn't it say in the bible that women are the root of all evil?" Kakashi observed.

Kurenai just about blew a fuse. "Has it occurred to any of you that _I'm a woman too?_"

Kakashi, Asuma, and Gai were basically left huddling at one end of the bar in fear of the raging Kurenai, as she calmed herself down and sat next to Shikamaru.

"Now…Shikamaru…why don't you tell me what's going on?"

Shikamaru sighed, realizing that this time, only another woman might be able to help him out, and he related his story to her.

"Well, she seems a bit ticked off, Shikamaru," Kurenai ceded.

"Yeah, well, that was pretty obvious," Shikamaru muttered. "What I don't know is how to make her _not_ ticked off."

Kurenai shrugged. "Well, you might try apologizing, at first."

"Apologize?"

"And then," Kurenai smiled. "If she's still put off, offer to do something nice for her, like take her out to dinner, offer her something nice, do something for her that will make her happy. Women liked to be gifted, and certainly, they like it when men try to please them. But don't make it obvious; otherwise, she'll think you've got an ulterior motive. You _don't_ have any ulterior motives, do you, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru gulped. "Well…beyond us being a couple, I…don't really have any objectives. If it…well, if it last long enough, I was thinking marriage, but-"

Kurenai's eyes widened. "Marriage? At your age?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "That's _way_ off in the future. But you've heard enough about me from Asuma, right? You know how far I like to plan things."

Kurenai sighed. "What you do later on in life, that's your call. If you want Temari to like you, and maybe want to start a relationship with you, then that's what I can help you with."

Shikamaru smiled, slowly, paying a cautious heed to the male members of the party, still cowering off in the corner.

"Tell me what to do."

xxxxx

When Temari walked into the Nara household, the first thing to greet her was the outstretched hand of Shikamaru, with a small, unmarked box, held out to her.

"Here," he said, with a disgruntled frown turned the other way.

Temari blinked. "Uh…what is it?"

"It's…" Shikamaru struggled over the words. "It's for you. It's my way of saying…"Shikamaru just about bit his tongue. "I'm sorry for making you angry this evening!"

Temari took the box with a curious look, before returning his gaze to Shikamaru. "Oh…that little spat? That was just a silly little argument. It's nothing like the kind of bickering I get into with my teacher, and anyway, I shouldn't have teased you like I did."

Shikamaru looked up, somewhat puzzled.

"But…thanks anyway," Temari smiled, opening the box. It was a silver kanji character pendant held on a silver chain.

"That's our house name," Shikamaru said, matter of factly. "You've officially been made into our guest. As long as you wear that pendant, you'll always be welcome in our house."

Temari smiled at the gift, running her hand over it, before putting it around her neck. "Shikamaru…thank you."

She gaze him a light peck on the cheek.

Shikamaru tried not to blush. "What were you just saying about teasing?"

Temari smiled, standing tall. "That wasn't meant to tease you. It was to thank you."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow. "If that's the kinda reward I get for gift giving, I might just buy the you the whole village."

Temari giggled. "Oh, don't expect _too _much in return."

Shikamaru smiled, leading the way to his father's audience chamber. "I'll take what I can get."

Temari didn't have much time to think on it before she was presented before Nara Shikato, head of the household.

"I welcome you to our house, Temari of the Sand," he said, warmly. "I see my son has given you our house pendant. I trust he has already explained its purpose?"

Temari bowed, politely. "Yes sir, he has. And I thank you for welcoming me."

Shikato rose from his seat and held his arm out. "Not at all, my child. Come, sit at our table, and be at home with us."

Temari bowed again, before following him, with Shikamaru close behind, to the dinner table.

Shikamaru's mother was already there, was his younger sister, Shikazumi.

(A/N: I have no idea if Shikamaru has any family besides his parents, but I figured another character would do the story good, so I threw in a sister.)

"Hi, Shikamaru!" his sister said, hugging him. "Is this that girl you've been talking about?"

Shikamaru glanced, warily at Temari. "Shika-chan, not in front of guests…"

Temari just giggled and took her seat.

"So, this is Temari of the sand," Shikamaru mother's observed. "Shikamaru's told us much about you."

Temari blinked, interested. "Oh, really? What has he said?"

Shikamaru groaned. "Mom, please."

Shikamaru's mother ignored the boy. "Well, that you saved his life for on thing. His father and I have been wanting a chance to express our gratitude for that."

Temari bowed. "It was my duty, ma'am. As a shinobi of the sand-"

"But that doesn't change the fact that it is what happened," the lady of the Nara household interrupted. "So for that, I thank you."

"As I do too," Shikato added. "Your assistance in the ordeal has given Shikamaru much to shoot for."

"Dad," Shikamaru moaned.

"As a matter of fact," Shikato went on, "He's been training non-stop since you left. His teacher and I even recommended him to partake in the Jounin exam."

Being privy to the gossip of Konoha, everyone the in the household already knew that Shikamaru had passed the test before turning down the title, but out of politeness, refrained from mentioning it.

Shikamaru, on the other hand…

"Which I turned down, naturally," Shikamaru sighed.

"Shikamaru!" His mother spoke up.

"It's ok," Shikamaru muttered. "I don't feel any shame for what I did. I made my decision, and I appreciate it if you all respected it."

Shikato frowned, deeply. "We all had such hopes for you, son. Why did you have to lead us on like that?"

"Dear, not at the dinner table!" Lady Nara said.

"I did what I did because I knew that if I didn't, I wouldn't be staying true to myself," Shikamaru said, fighting back tears. Arguing like this with his parents really bothered him. He prayed to whatever gods existed that he not cry in front of Temari. Not again.

"Then why did you accept the rank of Chunnin?" Shikato blared. "Why did you even become a ninja? Why were you even…"

"Born?" Shikamaru said, angrily, standing. "Why was I even born? Is _that_ what you were about to say?"

Shikato said nothing, realizing he'd said too much. Lady Nara just sat quietly, praying for the situation not to worsen. Shikazumi was just sitting there, confused over the whole ordeal.

And Temari, suddenly thrust in the middle of a family ordeal, had no idea what to do.

"I don't need this," Shikamaru said, turning away. "I'm tired of people trying to change me. If you want someone who'll make you happy, then look somewhere else."

He walked away, angrily.

The entire dinner table stood still for quite some time.

"I'm sorry," Temari said. "Perhaps I should excuse myself as well."

Shikato shook his head. "No, please, stay. You're our guest. If anything, we should be apologizing to you. As you might know, Shikamaru's always been like this. He has incredible potential, but he refuses to apply himself."

"At the Jounin exam," Lady Nara explained. "He didn't turn down the test. He took the exam and passed with flying colors, and then turned down the title."

Temari blinked. "What? Then you mean to tell me that he's on the same level as a Jounin?"

Shikato nodded. "Probably more so, because he scored 100 on the written portion and beat four examiner Jounin's in under a minute. No Jounin in all of Konoha has achieved this."

Temari was frozen with disbelief. The boy that she ridiculed was…

"I'm sorry," Temari said. "I appreciate your hospitality, but…I really must excuse myself."

Shikato nodded. "As you wish. A servant will be around to show you to the guest room."

Temari bowed politely, and walked out of the dining room.

When she was beyond their earshot, she just about ran outright. She had to speak to Shikamaru at once.

xxxxx

Temari found him eventually, stargazing on the roof of the house. Temari wouldn't have known to look there, had it not been for Shikazumi's direction.

"He goes up there whenever he gets into an argument," she said, innocently. "I think it calms him down."

Temari nodded. "Thanks."

Before, she could leave, the young child took her arm. "Be nice to my brother, ok?"

Temari smiled, sweetly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

The girl shook her head. "It's just important that you do. Because my brother…he…you…you're a very special person to him."

Temari caught her breath. "Where did you hear that?" she said, like a nanny to a child.

"From him," Shikazumi said, simply, and walked away without saying goodbye.

Temari found herself being all the more uncomfortable with the idea of facing him.

_Just calm down,_ she thought to herself. _Just because his sister says he likes you doesn't mean it's true._

She crept up to the rooftop and found him lying on his back, staring at the stars.

"Did my father send you?" Shikamaru asked, indignantly.

"Your sister, actually," Temari smiled. "She really holds you in high favor. You'd better be thankful for that."

Shikamaru nodded, remembering that she had siblings to look out for herself, and that someone as sweet and tempered as Shikazumi was a tragic contrast from Temari's youngest brother.

"I am," Shikamaru sighed. "I just wished the rest of my family felt the same way. Sorry you got involved in that, incidentally. We're not usually so rambunctious. It's just that…today is…"

Temari stepped over to him and sat down next to him. "They told me about how you took the Jounin exam. When you told me you turned down the title, I assumed that you turned down the test as well, but…you aced it…and _then_ turned the title down."

Shikamaru nodded, not tearing his gaze from the stars above. "Yeah, so what? As long as I know that I'm as strong as any Jounin out there, that's enough for me. I don't need the added responsibility."

Temari looked away. "That's ok with me," she said, in almost a whisper. "I don't mind if you want to turn away from your family's ambitions."

Shikamaru blinked at her. "What?"

Temari shook her head. "Nothing."

Shikamaru sighed, looking back at the stars. "Hey, Temari?"

"Yeah?"

"When you leave tomorrow…when do you think you'll come back?"

Temari shrugged. "It depends on what needs to be done. If the schedule or the lineup or any of that changes, then I'll probably be the one tallying back and forth between the villages."

Shikamaru blinked. "So…is that a 'soon?'"

Temari giggled. "Pretty soon…a week at most, considering how screwed up the bureaucrats who work on these things are."

Shikamaru sighed, and looked up at her. "That's good. I wouldn't you leaving, thinking I'm just some 'pig headed bastard,' now would I?"

Temari smirked, speechless, giving him a playful shove against his shoulder. "Oh…you're impossible, you know that?"

Shikamaru smiled. "And you're a little minx. What are you gonna do about it, huh?"

Temari grinned, before pinning his face to the roof with a deep kiss that left him gasping for air.

"And _that_," Temari smirked, tapping him on the nose. "It called 'payback.'"

She stood and went to the stairs, leaving Shikamaru as speechless and confused as before.

xxxxx

This time, the whole Nara family came to see off the messenger from the Sand. Temari smirked as she saw Shikamaru faced with almost the identical situation he had left her in the first time they'd kissed. The irony was perfect.

Each member of the household gave their respective farewells, and Shikamaru gave a wave and a smirk.

Temari turned around, disappointed, until Shikamaru stopped her.

"Wait!"

She turned back as he approached her, taking her hand in a firm grip.

"I'll be waiting for you, Temari," he promised. "I've been waiting all this time. Don't…don't make me wait longer than I have to."

Temari grinned widely, before giving a thumbs up. "Man…you worry too much!"

xxxxx

A/N: That turned out as good as I could have hoped. I was surprised with myself; usually, my romance fics wind up with the couples hitting it off right from the start, but this is the first one t hat I've been able to make more "real," if that's the word to use.

Read and Review.

I'm out.


	4. Chapter Three

**Naruto Fan Fiction**

**Wind and Shadow**

By Kraven Ergeist

Chapter Three: When The Heart Cries Out

Shikamaru couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Something was bothering him, and he couldn't place it. It was the day after he and Temari had exchanged their… respective goodbyes on the roof of the Nara household. Ever since Temari had left, Shikamaru had this sinking feeling, as if there was something he should have picked up on.

He'd have a much easier time thinking on it if Asuma hadn't chosen that moment to attack him.

Shikamaru received a fierce blow to the jaw that sent him sprawling on his back.

Asuma stood tall and put his hands on his hips. "You're off today, Shikamaru. Something on your mind?"

Shikamaru stood up. "Not really. And in case you failed to notice, I just beat you."

Asuma blinked. "Oh?"

Shikamaru cracked his neck. Asuma did the same. Shikamaru yawned, which Asuma did also.

Asuma then noticed the line of his shadow disappearing into the trees, emerging again where Shikamaru stood.

"Hah! I figured you'd have something else planned," Asuma laughed.

Shikamaru sighed, and used a variant of his Kage-Mane that, instead of tying his opponent shadow to his, it was tied to another object. In this case, a tree.

Shikamaru left a seal on the bark of the tree and left some of his chakra to keep it going for a while, and left the teacher standing there, helpless.

"This is for the nasty bruise I'm gonna get because of that punch. It should lose power in about an hour," Shikamaru smirked. "Till then, I'm gonna take a walk."

Asuma's jaw dropped. "Shikamaru! If you think you can just leave me here…"

Shikamaru just laughed, and waved as he left. "See ya."

Asuma grumbled, realizing there was no way out of this, and stood there, helpless.

Shikamaru wandered the streets of Konoha, putting some more thought to the nagging presence in the back of his head wouldn't leave him alone.

xxxxx

Temari made steady progress. It was a daylong journey back to the hidden village of Sand, and she wanted to make good time in order to convey her information to the Kazekage as soon as possible.

Usually, her journey to and from Konoha was uneventful, though recently, there had been reports of attacks on messengers going between villages for what seemed to be no reason. Since this was precisely the job she was carrying out, she stayed on extra careful guard, in case an attack should come up.

_It'll be at least a few more days before I'm sent back to Konoha_, she thought, mournfully. _I don't know if I'll be able to handle the wait_.

Realizing too late that she'd let her mind wander, she quickly dodged left to avoid a well-aimed kunai that would have struck her in the back of the neck.

"An attack?" she stammered, her senses instantly everywhere. She quickly found a suitable hiding place, and waited for the enemy to show themselves.

She couldn't perceive anything out of place, though after a careful look, she had detected several traps that, if she hadn't stopped moving, she would have hit.

She leaped, suddenly, just barely dodging a kunai with an explosive seal attached to it.

Her eyes dashed left and right to try to locate her attacker. In the back of her mind, she was also maneuvering around the traps she had detected earlier.

Little did she know that they had been placed there specifically to lead her into other separate, better-hidden traps.

Temari stopped dead in her tracks just before she ran into a trip wire that had been carefully hidden. Has she not been an expert in traps herself, she wouldn't have seen it.

_This is ludicrous!_ She cursed. _Whoever's after me has me on the run! I need to do _something_ to gain the upper hand._

Biting her finger and drawing blood, Temari performed a Kuchiyose no Jutsu and summoned Kirikiri Mai, the Ferret (A/N: Weasel?) of the Wind, and had him use his nose to scout around.

She found the attacker eventually. Based on his appearance, he was from the hidden village of Mist. He was of medium build, with a Mist type flak jacket on. Based on his position, Temari guessed that he had been expecting to be found, and had something prepared for her.

Keeping her distance, Temari made herself visible. "You there! Who are you, and why did you attack me?"

The man in question just smiled. "What incentive do I have to tell you that? If I succeed and kill you, the information will die with you. And if you manage to defeat me, it will leave you with an unwanted advantage when the next attacker comes."

Temari just glared. "Fine then. You leave me little choice."

That's when Kirikiri Mai launched a dashing attack from behind. It did very little in terms of damage, but it provided Temari with the necessary moment of dropped guard.

"Kaze-Tsurugi no Jutsu!" She shouted, swiping her fan open to the first spot.

The mist nin saw the attack coming and dodged, leaping up high in the trees. But Temari had been expecting just that. "Now, Kirikiri Mai!"

Kirikiri Mai performed his wind destruction technique. The mist nin was surprised when the entirety of the forest from where he was to the far edge was completely laid flat. Landing with some difficulty after a prolonged drop, the mist nin dashed at Temari, understandably peeved.

"Kaze-Tsurugi no Jutsu!" Temari cried again, using the second spot on fan.

The attack hit the mist nin, and blew past him. He was completely unaffected.

Temari gasped. "How in the world…?"

Temari blocked the oncoming attack, which sent her recoiled back to a safe distance, where she quickly went over the possibilities in her head.

_Ok…he's not using a mizu-bunshin – the chakra level is clearly out in the open. My attack didn't have any holes in it, not at level two. And yet he went right through it, as though…_

Temari leapt backwards, avoiding the next attack.

…_As though he were made out of mist!_

Satisfied with her conclusion, she tried for a physical attack. He blocked the attacks with his arms.

_Okay, so he can turn his body to mist, or at least, something similar, at will_, she thought. _That means my wind attacks are useless. Unless…_

An idea forming in her head, she initiated a level three wind attack at close range. The attack did nothing to him, but he was also prone and almost completely unable to move. That's when Temari launched immediately into another physical attack.

"Haaaa!" she shouted, letting her best punch fly into him.

She froze.

Her fist had gone inside of him. _Inside_ of him.

The nin turned an irked gaze at her. "Surprise."

Temari pulled her fist back, only to find it stuck inside his chest.

"That won't do you any good," he said, dispassionately. "You're not going anywhere."

Temari unsheathed a kunai. "Only when you're in your solid form, I'd wager!"

She had slashed at his face, before she froze, realizing that he had beaten her to the punch, holding his own kunai up to her neck.

"Now, now…let's not be so hasty, wind girl," he said, with a long, even, droning voice.

Temari glared, holding her kunai frozen inches from his face, sweat beading all over her face. What was she supposed to do now?

That's when her opponent withdrew his kunai. Temari blinked, trying to deduce his motives, before he started acting really funny. Making odd dances of sorts, his face blinked aghast, as though he had no idea what he himself was doing.

Temari blinked. _No…it couldn't be…_

"Temari!" came a voice. "Take him down!"

Temari looked just to be sure. Sure enough, Shikamaru was standing behind the mist nin, posed as funny and awkward as her foe. His shadow was stretched across the forest floor, locking the nin in a Kage-Mane.

"Shikamaru!" she shouted, unable to believe her luck.

"Now!" he shouted. "Do it now! Before he breaks free!"

Before Temari could figure out how he could break out of Shikamaru's Kage-Mane so quickly after initiation, her foe parted with her.

Temari cursed herself. _Of course! If he reverts back to mist, shadow bind won't work on him!_

Temari stood at the ready, prepared to face the attacker again. But it seemed that as dispassionate as the mist nin was, he was still coward enough to back down from a two on one fight.

"Looks like he's gone," Shikamaru noticed. "Guess he didn't feel like taking on both of us. Who was he?"

Temari shook her head. "Damned if I know. All I could figure out was that he was from the hidden village of Mist. He was using a mist envelopment technique to give his body the consistency of mist. That made almost all of my attacks completely ineffective against him."

Shikamaru nodded. "I see. Whoever he was, he knew whom he was going after. I know firsthand how tough you are beat. You're capable enough to make any assassin think twice. But this guy had an inherent advantage against you – more importantly, he knew who he was fighting and how to beat them. Whoever sent him sent him specifically after _you_."

Temari nodded. "That makes sense. The question is _who_ sent him?"

Shikamaru furrowed his brow. "I'd like to say we could rule out the possibility of the Mist village, but I could very well be wrong in doing that. Whatever the circumstances, we should inform our respective Kage's about this."

Temari nodded. "Right."

Shikamaru stepped ahead of her. "I'll accompany you back to the hidden village of sand in case that attacker comes back. Is that acceptable?"

Temari tensed, but knew it would be petty and idiotic to turn him down. As proud as she was, she was having difficulty accepting his aid. But she knew, more than she was willing to admit, that if she encountered that particular assassin a second time, there might not be a third.

xxxxx

"This is troubling news," Gaara of the sand said, upon hearing his sister's report.

Temari and Shikamaru were both kneeling before the Kazekage. Shikamaru couldn't help but be tense around him. Not only was he the ruler of the entire sand village, but Shikamaru had witnessed firsthand the destructive capability of this particular sand nin three years ago, and with a photographic memory like Shikamaru's, memories like that don't fade.

"Kazekage-sama," Shikamaru said. "Do you have any speculation on who the mastermind behind this is or of any possible motive for these attacks?"

Gaara closed his eyes, pausing. Reopening, them, he spoke. "With the way things are now, it could be anybody, and there could be any number of reasons, most if not all of which are likely. As things stand now, we cannot afford to draw any conclusions. Shikamaru, I imagine that you will want to return to Konoha to inform the Hokage of this?"

Shikamaru nodded once.

"I want Temari to go with you in case another such an attack should arise on the journey. More and more attacks have been made on messengers to Konoha, and I believe it may have something to do with the upcoming Chunin exam. As long as it is agreeable with the Hokage, I would like for the both of you to travel in pairs between our villages from now on."

Shikamaru swallowed hard, before nodding.

Temari nodded as well, though the wheels in her head were running overtime. She knew that her youngest brother must know of her affection toward Shikamaru. The only real question, however, was if he gave a rat's ass about it, and, if he did, was he making this particular arrangement as a helping hand?

Temari stared hard at her brother's face, searching for an answer. But, as usual, Gaara's cold blue eyes gave nothing away.

"If there is nothing else to report, then you are dismissed," Gaara said.

The two nins turned to go.

xxxxx

Shikamaru stared at the ceiling of an unfamiliar bedroom. He had been given one of the sand village's guest quarters, so that he wouldn't have to waste money on a hotel. Temari and her brother Kankuro were on the floor above him, and Gaara was on the floor above that.

Shikamaru lay, awake, prone, and unable to sleep.

_Someone_, he deduced, _doesn't want this Chunnin exam to take place. Why? What about this particular exam makes it any different from any of the others?_

Shikamaru ran through all the possibilities. It couldn't be because of the Godaime Hokage; she had been overseer of two exams prior to this one. It couldn't be because _he_ was the examiner – for all of Shikamaru's ego, he couldn't possibly attribute himself as the cause of something orchestrated on such a scale.

_It must be because of one of the exam takers, then_, Shikamaru decided. _There must be a Gennin, or possibly more than one, in Konoha that somebody doesn't want to rise to the Chunnin level. But who? And why?_

Shikamaru chided himself. _One question at a time: who? Who is taking the exam this year?_ Shikamaru mentally went over the list of Gennins partaking in the exam. None of them stuck out too much.

Shikamaru's mind branched out, thinking over all possibilities. The list must somehow be incomplete. There must be a Gennin who will partake in the exam who is not on the list.

That's when it hit him.

"Naruto!" he said out loud.

_Of course! He'll be returning to Konoha soon. Having been away from Konoha for three years, he has yet to rise to the Chunnin level. He will undoubtedly want to take the exam to catch up with all the others._

Satisfied with his conclusion, Shikamaru went on. _Okay, next question: why? Why would someone not want Naruto at the Chunnin level?_

Shikamaru smiled, though there was no one to smile at. _Well, that's easy enough, now that I know whom. Naruto is the carrier of the Kyuubi. With a Chunnin of his caliber, Konoha will be markedly more powerful than many other villages. Hell, if this is the case, then there is a very real chance that the hidden village of Mist did, in fact, initiate this attack – though, how they could scare up the resources is beyond me._

Shikamaru, his mind made up about the problem concerning the villages, now turned to the problem he himself faced.

Temari.

"She said she wouldn't be able to just grow up and get married like me," Shikamaru said out loud. "She's obliged to assist her brother, the Kazekage. But I don't see how having to support her family would prevent her from marrying. It's just that…aw, hell! Marrying her would mean that I have to move to the hidden village of sand!"

Shikamaru cringed. He felt no real attachment to Konoha, at least, as far as its populace and geography were concerned. But having to live in the middle of a dessert? Shikamaru wasn't sure he could live like that. How would he be able to watch the clouds when they were hidden by sandstorms? How could he enjoy playing Shogi while constantly having to shield his eyes from gusts of wind?

"Man…don't get yourself into this. I mean…think about it. Do you really want to marry her? She's arrogant, independent, nothing like the kind of woman you ever dreamed of bearing your children… I mean, how is your life supposed to work out like this?"

Shikamaru rolled over, immersed in self-conversation. "But…she's so fun to be around. And she's got such a nice smile, too. She knows how to take care of herself…so much so that I could probably leave home for weeks, and she'd be fine. And I just…aw, man, I really like her."

Shikamaru shut up for a while, lying still, his eyes still fixated on the ceiling. His breath was rigid and even, and his mind was completely empty of thoughts.

He rolled over and went to sleep soon after that. But Shikamaru could have sworn he'd heard someone make a small gasp outside his door.

xxxxx

Shikamaru and Temari met up at the border of the sand village the day after. Kankuro was there to see them off that morning.

"You two be careful," he said. "It's possible that whoever's behind these attacks might anticipate Gaara's decision to put you two together. If what you said is true, and these attackers are specifically chosen for specific messengers, then it's likely that another nin could be chosen specifically for you as well, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru nodded. "The thought had crossed my mind. What's worse is that the risk increases with each passage, and the Chunin exam is still a long way off."

Temari slapped Shikamaru behind the back. "Hey, don't go getting all pessimistic on me. Next thing you know, you'll start crying, and I'll have to drag your sorry butt all the way to Konoha."

Shikamaru stamped his foot. "What did you say?"

Temari stuck out her tongue, before leaping off into the trees. "Heheheh! See ya!"

Shikamaru huffed as she disappeared from sight.

"Is she always like that?" he demanded to Kankuro.

Kankuro crossed his arms. "You have no idea…"

The shadow nin let out a sigh. "Well, better get moving before she gets too far away."

"Hold on," Kankuro said, quickly.

Shikamaru turned to face him. "What?"

Kankuro took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Treat her well, understand?"

Shikamaru caught his breath, gulping. "Uh…what do you mean?"

"I mean," Kankuro said, turning his back. "Temari's not the easiest girl to get along with. And since you're…well…close to her, I was cautioning you to be patient with her."

Shikamaru frowned, knowing quite clearly that there was more to what he was saying. "I will."

With a single jump, he took off into the woods.

Kankuro walked away. "Gaara…was it truly a wise choice…putting them together…?"

xxxxx

Shikamaru caught up to Temari easily, who had been lagging behind to let him catch up.

"I still haven't forgotten what you said!" Shikamaru hollered. "I'm going to make you eat those words!"

Temari laughed. "Oh really? You're going to have to catch me first!"

Shikamaru watch, astounded, as she blasted away, faster than he could catch.

_She must be using a wind jutsu to give her more speed_, her deduced. Thankfully, he had a few tricks up his sleeve.

Temari had not gotten far, when she realized that she couldn't sense Shikamaru.

She stopped her advance. "Big dope. He better not have gotten picked off."

She waited a few minutes, still receiving no hint of his whereabouts.

"Idiot!" Temari exclaimed, turning around. "If he's slacking, he's gonna be sorry!"

Temari took one step, before dashing to the right, avoiding a kunai that had been intended for her.

Her mind was instantly everywhere. _It's the same guy from last time! And he used the same attack! Which must mean…_

She leapt upward as high and as fast as she could, avoiding a timed explosive seal that detonated half a second later.

She had been intended to step right on it!

Temari cringed, twisting her body into a spiral of kunai flying in every direction. _That ought to keep him on his toes long enough for me to get situated. But where the hell is Shikamaru?_

Her ears picked up the rustling she was listening for, as her target dashed to avoid the kunai she had thrown.

_There!_ She thought, dashing forward to meet her foe head on.

"Ah…if it isn't the Wind Girl," the mist nin taunted. "Where's your friend? I hope you didn't have the spunk to come out alone a _second_ time."

Temari smirked. "I never make the same mistake twice. And I know that you won't either."

All of the sudden, the mist nin froze, making a familiar set of weird dance moves.

Temari smiled. "Spoke too soon…"

Instantly, Temari laid down a seal at the nin's feet, just as he broke free of Shikamaru's shadow bind. Temari snapped her fingers, and the seal burst, erupting in a plume of ice.

Instantly, the nin froze into a blue sculpture of ice.

"Kage-Tsurugi no Jutsu!"

In a flash, the nin burst into a thousand pieces.

Temari ran her finger through her hair, sighing. "Cutting it a little close, don't you think?"

Shikamaru landed in front of her. "Not really. I was right with you the whole time."

Temari blinked. "Huh? How come I couldn't sense you?"

Shikamaru chuckling, turning around. "You can't sense shadows. Now come on. He most likely didn't come alone this time. Let's hurry."

The two of them made their way to Konoha.

xxxxx

"You're positive about this?" Tsunade questioned.

The two nins found themselves in an almost identical situation. Though this time, the environment was much more comfortable, as Tsunade meant little else than Hokage to either nin.

"Positive," Shikamaru bowed his head.

"Actually, it's had used feeling pretty gloomy," Temari smiled, bowing as well.

Tsunade sighed. "This is no time for jesting. If what you say is true, then-"

"There's more," Shikamaru said. "After thinking it over, I determined that the reason for these attacks must be to prevent the Chunnin exam, or at least, to delay it. I believe that it may have something to do with Naruto's scheduled return to Konoha."

Tsunade scratched her chin. "It's a possibility, but I'd like to think over the matter further. Now, concerning the Kazekage's decision to have the two of you paired as liaisons between our respective villages, I think it's a good idea. You two shall be paired in all transactions henceforth between our two respective villages."

Shikamaru bowed again. "Hokage-sama…does this mean that I am relieved of my duties as examiner?"

Tsunade smirked. "Don't think I'm letting you off the hook that easily Shikamaru. Dismissed."

xxxxx

Shikamaru and Tsunade propped toward Nara house with heavy hearts. The upcoming weeks, though spent in each other's company, were not going to be fun. As messengers, they would be in constant risk of attacks. Though they both knew that the two were both very competent in their respective skills, and well slated for this position, the fact of the matter is, when you go fishing, it never works out too well for the bait.

"So…you staying over tonight?" Shikamaru asked.

"Am I invited?" Temari smiled.

"Of course you are," the boy sighed. "You're wearing that pendant, aren't you?"

"That silly thing?" Temari laughed. "I threw that out the night I go it."

"_What?_" Shikamaru gasped. "You threw it away?"

Temari smirked, removing the pendant from her clothes. "Just kidding! It's right here!"

Shikamaru frowned. "That was a dirty trick!"

Temari stuck her tongue out. "Just consider it payback for hiding when I needed you in the woods."

Shikamaru huffed. "I stayed hidden to obtain a strategic advantage. Besides, that was payback for making fun of me before."

Temari pouted. "Well…you deserved it!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Can we stop? I've had enough bickering for one night."

Temari smirked. "Oh, had enough already?"

Shikamaru winked. "No…I just want you to be quiet."

Temari's eyebrow twitched. "Why…you…"

Temari chased the shadow boy all the way home.

xxxxx

A/N: Sorry for taking so long. I haven't been in a Naruto mood lately…


End file.
